Gabby Gets Raped
by MakingXSweetXTenderXLove
Summary: Gabby gets raped on her way homew from school and gets pregnant. Now Troy is trying to find and kill her rapper. Rated M for violance and graphic sex.
1. Raped and hurt

Gabriella Montez slung her bag over her shoulder and closed her locker door. Hey boyfriend, Troy Bolton, bent over her and kissed her forehead. She giggled.

"Love you." Troy whispered.

"Love you, too." Gabriella whispered back. Troy ran off towards the doors to catch his bus, blowing a kiss along the way. Gabriella giggled and headed out the side doors. She made her way down the sidewalk, giggling to herself and daydreaming about Troy. She loved him so much and he loved her. Everything was perfect in her life. She had perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect clothes, and the perfect boyfriend. And she had a full scholarship to her dream collage, Yale. As Gabby walked past the big, dark alley between her favorite coffee shop and an old apartment building, she heard a rustling. She looked around, confused. She shrugged and went on her way. Before she could get past the apartment building though, someone grabbed her. She screeched. Someone slammed a hand over her mouth and dragged her down the alley.

"You won't scream." The person holding her said. "You'll do what I say, and I won't stab you." The figure waved a knife in Gabby's face. "Got it?" Gabby nodded. She could make out the figure's face. It was a boy, maybe 18 or 19, with long, blonde surfer's hair. He actually was pretty hot, but not as Troy. The figure pushed her down, took her pink trench coat off, and tied her hands and feet together. Then he took his knife and cut her blouse off. Then he slipped off her long, boho-style skirt. He ran his fingers from her forehead, over her pink bra, across her stomach, down to her cotton panties. A wicked smile crossed his face. He pulled his black tee shirt off, and his black athletic shorts. He had tough abs and black boxer shorts.

"Take off my boxers." He commanded. "And touch my part. " Gabby slipped off the boxers and rubbed his part. He grinned. He unclasped her bra and tugged down on her panties. They hung on the rope tied to her hands and feet. He rubbed her stomach, then her breasts, moving them up and down. "Lick my chest." Gabby forced back tears and licked his chest. He laughed. "You're so hot." He rubbed the area where her pubic hair was. Then he shoved her down on the ground, lifted her legs up, and shoved his part in. Gabby began to cry with embarrassment, pain, and guilt. She pulled his in and out and she moaned in horror. He grinned and stuck his part in her face. "Suck." Gabby whipped her tears. "NOW!" He hissed. She put it in her mouth and sucked. She hated this. He laughed and grabbed his clothes, pulling her towards his and licking her chest. Then he tugged his boxers on, then his clothes. He climbed over the brick wall at the end of the alley and ran off. Gabby bent over and pulled her underwear and skirt on. She looked around frantically for something to cut the rope on. An old pile of chicken wire sat in a heap. She sat and sawed at the hope. The bit of rope between her two hands broke, leaving the rest of the rope around her hands like bracelets. She hooked her bra and pulled on her coat, grabbing her wrecked blouse. She cut the rope on her feet and ran home, sobbing.

"GABBY!!" Her mom cried when she saw her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Mama." Gabby whispered, tears streaking down her face. "I was raped."


	2. Seeking help

The police car pulled up in front of Gabby's house 10 minuets later. So did Troy. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. They both started to cry. The officer kindly came over and asked to speak to Gabriella. Troy nodded and sat down on the porch steps, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"Can you describe the guy who raped you?" The tall officer asked. Gabby nodded.

"Yes, he had long, blonde hair, wore all black, was about 18 or 19 and maybe 6 feet tall." Gabby looked down at her feet. "That's all I remember." The police officer smiled and nodded. Gabby froze. "He had a knife."

"A knife?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, he cut my blouse with it."

"He didn't just take the blouse off?" The police officer asked.

"No, my hands were tied." She tugged on the sleeves of her coat to reveal the rope. "See?"

"We need to take this rope as evidence." The police officer pulled out a pocket knife and cut the rope off her hands and feet. "Thank you, Miss Montez." With that, the officers climbed back into the car and drove off. Troy stood up and stomped on the porch.

"If I ever find this guy," Troy sputtered furiously. "I'm gonna KILL him."

"Troy, calm down." Gabby pleaded. Troy took a deep breath and held Gabby close.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "How could this happen?" Gabby looked down at her ballet flats.

"Things happen." She whispered. "Awful things." Troy sighed.

"Can the police actually do things?" Troy asked, kicking a rock. Gabby shrugged.

"I hope." Gabby smiled. "C'mon, let's go inside." The 2 went inside and flopped down on the couch. Gabby pressed her chest against Troy's chest.

"You're safe now." He whispered. Gabby smiled. Then, her phone buzzed in her pocket. 1 new text message, the screen read. The sender was an unknown number.

"_I know where you are." _The message read. _"There's nothing the police can do. You and your boyfriend can cuddle all you want, but mark my words. One of you WILL die. I hope you had as much fun as I did."_ And Gabby dropped her phone, cracking the screen.

"He's going to find us." She whispered. "And kill us."


End file.
